JP 2011-139829A (Patent Literature 1) discloses an example of a type of conventional blood pressure meter. This blood pressure meter includes a main body, a segment liquid crystal panel provided on the surface of the main body, and an LED provided on the surface of the main body in a region different from that of the segment liquid crystal panel. Also, the segment liquid crystal panel displays information related to the blood pressure of a measurement subject. Also, the LED displays orientation information indicating the orientation of the measurement subject at the time of measuring blood pressure.